Solipsistic Manipulation
The ability to manipulate anything that can be related to the user. Sub-Power of Meta Probability Manipulation. Also Called *Personal Experience Based Control/Manipulation *Self-Manipulation *Solipsist Reality *Ultimate Solipsism Capabilities Users are able to alter anything that can be related to them (from memory or their knowledge) limited by their knowledge of the superpowers. For example, users can be a flower shop owner because the concept "flowers" can be found in the memory of the user as the user once had a memory of smelling a Lilly, which is a type of flower. Or for example, users can redefine the word "sentence" to mean "a large oval object that can be cooked (eggs)" because in the user's past, they had been to an English lesson where the concept "sentence" is first taught. Or for example, users can read the minds of their anyone they once knew because they knew them in the past. For more combat-oriented examples, the user can put out the fire sent by a fire manipulater, because for reasons like: their friend is a fire user and/or they had faced against a fire user before in the past. Another example: If you photograph of e.g. David Beckham, then you can manipulate his life and himself in any way you like, as long you know how to do so, without you actually be present nearby, as long you still have that photo in possession in some form. Because of this, anything that can be related to the user (not necessary involving the user, unlike Personal Probability Manipulation) can be manipulated in any way possible, that is, users can use any superpower ''they knew'' on the thing that can be related to them. Therefore, any Omniscient who has this power is naturally Omnipotent, because EVERYTHING can be related to them. This power, like any power involving probability, may be limited to the context of the story, the array and variety of choices and manipulations are still immense, and is nothing to be mocked at, especially if the user is a very knowledgeable person, as they are more capable to make absurd relations that can make their target be related to them (e.g. Apple->Red->Rainbow->Blue->Ocean->Whale->past experience playing with whales, thus they can e.g. explode the apple with the flick of their fingers). Applications *Self-Existence Manipulation Associations * Causa Sui Physiology * Event Manipulation * History Embodiment * Life Story Manipulation * Personal Mastery * Plot Control * Sympathetic Magic Limitations *Anything that cannot be related to the user in any way cannot be manipulated. Thus for anything that first experienced by the user and the user does not know how to comprehend it, then the user has no control over it *User's capability is dependent on his/her history/course of life (may involve cross reality and time travel), memory and personality traits, thus is susceptible to changes made by time travelers, Time Manipulation users, Personality manipulators and Memory manipulators *As mentioned, the arsenal of superpowers that the user can use is limited by the user's knowledge (cannot use powers they don't know) *Like all abilities involving Probability, the choices and types of manipulations may be limited to the context of the story. Known Users *Keepsie (Playing for Keeps) Gallery Backup 1.png|Everything is Connected Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Rare power Category:Power with one user